Dragon Eye
|Source = Franchise}} The Dragon Eye is an item prominently featured in Dragons: Race to the Edge, in which the story revolves around it. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 The Dragon Eye was left behind on the Reaper in the Ship Graveyard. It was then discovered by Hooligan Dragon Rider Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 It was briefly taken by Dagur the Deranged, but was reclaimed by Hiccup. Gobber was unable to open it. He instead set off a couple of booby traps such as sleeping darts and gas. The Dragon Eye is a projector like device that has symbols of different dragons on it. Hiccup and company use this device in Race to the Edge to discover new lands and new dragons every week. Hiccup states in the intro that the Dragon Eye "changes everything". Gone Gustav Gone Quake, Rattle and Roll Fishlegs then tested how Meatlug's different kinds of lava affected the Dragon Eye. This led to the confirmation of Dark Deep, the rumored ancestral home of Boulder Class dragons, as well as a new species dubbed the Catastrophic Quaken. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Hiccup and Astrid then used Stormfly's fire-breath to find information the new sharp-class dragon, the Razorwhip. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Snow Way Out Night of the Hunters, Part 1 When the dragon hunters took Stormfly, Hiccup and the others then found a new lens and information on a nearby Dragon Hunter port. Night of the Hunters, Part 2 Bad Moon Rising Hiccup and Fishlegs then found information on the Lycanwing myth. The myth was just a way to hide more lenses on a island. The Zippleback Experience The Berserkers and Dragon Hunters made several attempts to get the Dragon Eye from the Hiccup and his riders' outpost on Dragon's Edge. Edge of Disaster, Part 1 Edge of Disaster, Part 2 Maces and Talons, Part 1 The Dragon Eye was then taken by Ruffnut Thorston when she wished to join Tuffnut and Snotlout Jorgenson in their club's cave. Maces and Talons, Part 2 However, Hiccup lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo when they rescued Heather from their Island. Viggo was also able to use a Flightmare to remove the need for a Snow Wraith tooth. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Buffalord Soldier Fishlegs also made sketches of certain information seen in the Dragon Eye pertaining to dragons such as the Buffalord. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Shell Shocked, Part 1 At the end of the episode, Viggo gives Hiccup the Dragon Eye as a symbol of their allegiance. Shell Shocked, Part 2 After the Dragon Hunters are defeated and Ryker is presumedly killed, Viggo threatens Hiccup to kill Astrid if he doesn't give him the Dragon Eye. However, Hiccup throws it in the volcano and is presumably destroyed. Purpose The Dragon Eye provides information on new species of dragons such as the Catastrophic Quaken, Night Terror, Death Song, Razorwhip, and the Snow Wraith. It also provided maps to islands such as Dark Deep and items to that hold more lenses for the Dragon Eye. The Dragon Eye has been very valuable to the Dragon Hunters. Viggo stated that it belonged to his tribe for centuries, and since he knew about its hidden mechanisms, it is possible that his predecessors were involved in the creation of the Dragon Eye. Known Dragons in the Eye *Strike Class **Night Fury *Sharp Class **Deadly Nadder **Speed Stinger **Razorwhip *Boulder Class **Gronckle **Catastrophic Quaken **Groncicle (Shown in School of Dragons) *Mystery Class **Buffalord *Tidal Class **Thunderdrum (Shown in School of Dragons) **Shellfire **Submaripper *Others **Lycanwing Known Locations in the Eye (fire used) *Dark Deep - Gronckle * Dragon Hunter ports - Changewing *Lycanwing Island - Moonlight and dragon fire Appearance and Characteristics The Dragon Eye is a tube-like device with metal rings around it. The one closest to the opening is shaped like a dragon's mouth. The other end of the Dragon Eye has seven buttons, each with the symbol of the dragon class. The rest of the device is woody brown in color and it has small ancient scribbles and symbols on it and has a rotating mechanism which allows the user to match up the symbols on the rings. When projected, it emits complicated symbols and runes, differently colored depending on which dragon's fire they use, the combination of the rings and buttons and the lens used. The Dragon Eye can only be powered by a dragon's flame. Toothless usually powers it up. Also, the Snow Wraith's tooth is the only tooth that can unlock it, by inserting it into a hole and turning it like a key. Hiccup and the Riders collect different lenses and use different dragon flames to unlock new discoveries. Different dragon flames and of different intensities result in a different projection. Stormfly, Meatlug, and Fanghook can also power it up. The Dragon Eye can project images of different colors, each unlocking the secrets to different dragon species and locations. Simply by pushing the buttons on the device, turning the rings around it, changing its lens and also adjusting the dragon's fire can result in many different projects. They do not only show information, but also maps. It is also revealed that when the Dragon Eye was created, its locking mechanism was given an emergency release; a filament that can only be burned by the glowing mist of the Flightmare. It was also revealed the information on the Night Fury was also sealed with it. Abilities *'Lens:' Shows different dragons for classes by using fire from dragons to reveal secrets of different locations or dragons. It is revealed that there are more lenses hidden away in different locations. *'Defense Mechanisms:' Without a Snow Wraith tooth to unlock it, the Dragon Eye has several defense mechanisms to subdue those who wish to use it without the proper key. **'Gas:' The Dragon Eye has the ability to release a gas strong enough to knock someone out if activated. This gas is a dense thick green fog and is presumed to be Zippleback Gas. **'Tranquilizer:' It also has the ability to shoot out a tiny dart that can put enemies to sleep if it hits them. Trivia *Many fans initially thought that it was called the Plasma Torch''.'' *Many fans thought that it was Hiccup's Dragon Blade, due to its similar design. It does however have some similar functions. *Lens shows that Deadly Nadders are still in the Sharp Class. This could be that they have yet to be reclassified in the Tracker Class, or that DreamWorks have reconsidered their decision to reclassify them. *Heather appears to own a lens on her belt, next to her horn. *The expansion pack for School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge, which was released before the second season of Race to the Edge, hinted the Dragon Eye would fall into the hands of the Dragon Hunters. *The original name for the Dragon Eye appears to have been forgotten, as both Ryker and Viggo also call it by what Hiccup named it. *The Dragon Eye's gas inspired Hiccup's design for Inferno and its rotating metal rings inspired his second prototype for his metal leg. References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge